1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image layouts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for laying out an image using image recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and Global Positioning Systems (GPSs), provide growing kinds of services and optional functions. In choosing an electronic device, consumers have a tendency to place emphasis not only on the functions of the electronic device but also on visual aspects of the functions.
To keep up with this tendency, technologies have been developed to provide the user with more convenient and well-designed image layouts on the electronic device in which at least one image is arranged within a limited area in an efficient manner.
In this regard, technologies for laying out an image using image recognition are described in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-028038 entitled “METHOD OF USING IMAGE INFORMATION IN PORTABLE TERMINAL” invented by Youngjoon Woo, and Myungjee Kang and assigned to Samsung electronics, which was published on Dec. 15, 2009 and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0018544 entitled “DYNAMICALLY LAYING OUT IMAGES AND ASSOCIATED TEXT USING PRE-DEFINED LAYOUTS” invented by Crystal Lynn Hoyer and assigned to Microsoft Corporation, which was published on Feb. 17, 2010.
The former discloses a technology for recognizing faces of human beings and displaying the recognized face area, and the latter discloses a technology for displaying images and text using a pre-defined layout.
Additionally, among the currently applied image layout technologies, for, e.g., gallery thumbnails, there is a technology to crop an area centered at an area of the entire image to be in a predetermined size and lay out the resulting image.
Diverse layout technologies have thus been suggested. However, when one of the technologies is applied for laying out an image in a predetermined area, e.g., a smaller area than the image size, unnecessary parts of the image may happen to be placed in the center of a display and thus obscure an important area of the image, thereby producing a poor looking layout. Furthermore, laying out an image and text at separate times may possibly cause a problem in that the important area of the image may be obscured by the text.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for laying out an image using image recognition to enable an important part of the entire image to be optimally laid out in a predetermined area.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.